Doggy Ears and Vampire Slayers
by Notusingthisanymore
Summary: Kikyou sends an arrow into the well, changing it's course. Will the Slayer spare their lives? A BuffInu crossover
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Dead Priestesses

Hi everyone! I'm back! For a while at least! I hope to finish my More Than a Friend, but you never know. I've been watching a lot of Buffy lately. Thus, this fan fic. Please don't flame me for not working on MTAF.

Doggy-ears and Vampire Slayers

A Buffy/Inu Yasha Crossover

Part 1: Dreams and Dead Priestesses

"Look Kagome! You aren't going back! We know where Naraku is now!" A dog-eared boy in a gaudy red kimono yelled. The raven haired girl he was "speaking" to seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Inuyasha! How can you be so cruel! It's my birthday!" Kagome cried, waterworks flowing down her cheeks. The small girl looked to be about 15 and was wearing a traditional japanese school girl outfit.

"Gah! Don't cry Kagome! A birthday isnt that important! I never celebrate mine!" Inu Yasha sputtered, attempting to cheer her up, without much success.

"Selfish pig! Just because they don't mean anything to you!" Kagome wailed, running for the Bone Eater's Well that was just visible on the horizon.

"Ugh! Kagomeeeeeee!" Inuyasha grumbled, taking off after her.

_Just look at them. Pathetic. _Kikyou thought, notching an arrow in her bow. _I'll keep Kagome away from him...forever!_ With that thought, she sent her arrow strong and swift, whistling through the air. _And when the Slayer takes their lives, I can go to hell with Inuyasha!_

"Kagome! Look out!" Inuyasha shouted, tackling her to the ground as Kikyou's arrow sailed past them to land its point deep within the wood of the well.

"Get off of me!" Kagome said, pushing the startled hanyou off of her legs and racing towards the well.

"What, not even a 'thank you'?" Inuyasha grunted as he watched her jump into the well. Suddenly, he felt that something wasn't right. The arrow in the well had begun to glow a sickly green color and the entire well was soon eveloped by the glow. A feminine screech echoed from the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well as the glow began to disapear.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried worridely, jumping into the well after her.

* * *

Buffy jerked awake, sitting ramrod straight in her bed in a cold sweat, the dream images still floating in her mind. Looking out the window she saw it was still dark, the sun hadn't even risen yet. She sighed softly. _It never ends does it?Kill, kill, kill..._

However, Buffy sensed that this dream was somehow different. Sure there were demons to be killed, but what of the raven haired girl with the shining arrow? And, that jewel around her neck...somehow she did not seem evil. Her aura in the dream was one of sorrow and pain. She did not want the demon to die...

Buffy shook the thoughts from her head. These things did not matter. It was her job to kill off all the demons and vampires. No matter what. She kicked the covers from her legs and put her feet on the ground, stretching luxuriously. This was going to be a looooong summer.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Upon the Soil

Hi everyone! Sorry that the last version was pretty messed up. Fixed it though. Let's hope it stays that way.

Part 2: Blood Upon the Soil

BANG BANG BANG

"GILES!" Buffy yelled loudly, sounding as if this was not the first time, as her fist pounded on the door, hard enough to create dents. "GI-"

"WHAT!" A flustered looking man who apeared to be in his mid-40's in pajama's shouted as he flung the door wide open. "Oh, sorry Buffy. How long have you been banging down my door?" he mumbled embarassedly, adjusting his glasses.

The muscular blonde smiled. "About 15 minutes really. You sure sleep well!" she laughed, letting herself into his house at Gile's gesture of welcome.

"Sorry about that. What is it?" Giles asked, sitting down on a couch covered in books about witches.

Buffy's smiling face became immediantly serious. "I had a dream."

"Oh. Well, dreams are quite natrual Buffy, everyone has them! In fact-"

"_No _Giles! Not the 'going to school without my pants' kind of a dream! A DREAM!" Buffy said, exhasperated, moving a pile of books on vampires from a chair before sitting down.

"Oh! What about?" Giles asked, surprised. "I thought the Hellmouth was destroyed?"

"Apparently that doesn't stop the demons. This one is Japanese it seems. Couldn't understand a word he was saying."

"Uh huh. Japanese..." Giles mumbled, walking through the piles of books and reading their spines.

"It looked to be a dog or cat of some sort in human form. Had really cute ears."

"Please, just the facts."

"Sorry. He had white hair, yellow eyes. And a really ugly red kimono. Along with a beat-up and rusty sword that still somehow seemed extremely dangerous."

"Mmm...A Japanese dog demon. I _think _I have a book on those somewhere..."

"But, that wasn't all!"

"Oh really? Not just a single demon then?"

"I'm not sure. There was a girl in a green and white blouse with a short skirt...she had raven black hair and shot a shining arrow at me. Around her neck was a shining pink jewel-"

"A jewel? Interesting..." Giles mumbled to himself, looking surprised.

"What's so important about the jewel?"

"Just an old legend about a shining pink jewel that could be corrupted to increase a demon's power. It was said to be guarded by the incarnations of a preistess who could purify demon souls. Shikon Jewel or something. Don't mind me, go on!" Giles said, flipping through a book so fast it was hard to believe he was really reading it.

"That's about it really. Only the girl didn't seem to want me to kill the demon. She had an aura of sorrow and pain."

"Well, I'll do some research. What about Willow and Xander?"

"They're on vacation..." Buffy sighed. Her only friends had both left Sunnydale the moment school got out.

"Oh. Well I guess your going solo this time huh?"

"Yeah..." Buffy mumbled, sounding a bit distracted. "Well, I supose I should start looking."

"Need some supplies?"

"I always come prepared." Buffy said nonchalantly, smiling as she wipped out a few stakes, a silver cross and some bottles of holy water.

Giles shook his head. "Indeed you do." he muttered, picking up a book titled "The Japanese Demon Encyclopedia".

* * *

"KAGOME!" She heard Inuyasha call her name as she was ripped painfully from the familiar course of time travel the well normally took her. The blue glow of the well changed to a sickening green that burnt her skin as it touched her. She cried out in pain as her body fell painfully onto something hard, then everything when black.

* * *

Inuyasha landed unsteadily on his feet, nearly stepping on Kagome. Where were they? It seemed like it was sometime in Kagome's time, so there was no question of when. But...everything was different. It seemed that they were in a graveyard of some sort, either in early morning or late night.

Kagome moaned softly at his feet and he kneeled down beside her. She was unconcious and bleeding slightly from minor scratches on her body. Inuyasha frowned, concerned. He gently picked her up and placed her head in his lap. A faint smile came to his face as he remembered the time Kagome had done the same for him.

He used the sleeve of his kimono to clean up the worst of her wounds. He wrinkled his nose at the sharp iron-filled smell of her blood and shivered. To his canine senses, the smell of the blood was dramatically increased to be nearly over-powering.

Kagome stirred and her eyes flickered open. "Inu Yasha? That's you right?"

"Yes it is. Nice to see you decided to join the living." Inu Yasha said, voice dripping with it's usual sarcasm.

Kagome winced at the words, but made it look like the pain came from the wounds instead. She rolled off Inuyasha's lap and struggled to her feet, using a tombstone to help her up. "Where are we?" she asked softly, looking around herself.

"Keh. I was hoping you could tell _me_ that."

"Um..." Kagome mumbled, glancing at the tombstone. "It's in English. I guess we are either in Britain or America."

"America? Where's that?"

"On the western side of the world." Kagome said distractedly, trying to focus in the dark.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, staring at her blankly.

"Never mind." Kagome sighed, looking down at her scratched up hands. They were bleeding slightly, but only enough to make them sting. "We should worry more about how we are going to get out of here."

"That's simple." said a demonic voice from within the shadows. "I'll kill you!" A figure launched itself at Kagome and bit down hard on her neck, causing her to scream in pain.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha whipped around and tried to cut her attacker in half with the Tetsaiga, but the figure moved too quickly.

"What pure and wonderful blood! I thank you for the present!" The figure said, laughing hysterically and licking Kagome's neck.

She squirmed in his grip and light burst from her hands to burn her attacker to ash. Kagome fell to the ground, sobbing louding and grasping her neck. Blood flowed between her fingertips and onto her blouse. "Help me!" she choked as Inuyasha rushed towards her.

As he tried to figure out what to do, her blood poured onto the soil and his hands which he absent-mindly brought to his mouth. "Oh Kagome...!" he murmered, eyes stinging and throat contracting painfully. He was hugging her tightling, despairing of ever helping her when someone splashed water upon him.

For some reason the water burned his skin and he shrieked in pain, dropping Kagome and clutching his face.

"Take that demon!" a blonde haired woman shouted at him, dashing towards him with a wooden stake to finish the job.

"No! Inu...Inuyasha!" Kagome coughed weakly, spurting blood while shakily retrieving an arrow from her near-forgotten quiver.

* * *

Buffy stopped her charge at the demon from her dream long enough to see the raven-haired girl weakly try to notch an arrow in her bow before falling forward onto her face into a pool of her own blood. _I have to save her first. The demon can wait until later! _Buffy thought, changing her course towards the girl.

When the demon tried to attack her, she merely tossed another bottle of holy water onto him. As he fell backwards again, screaming in pain, Buffy had a brief thought that he should be dead by now. Shaking away these thoughts, she grabbed the girl and raced off, leaving the demon behind her.

The girl mumbled something that Buffy didn't understand and passed out. _Good thing too. _Buffy thought to herself as she ran down the streets she knew so well. Soon she reached the doors of Gile's house, still dented from her earlier visit. As she banged on the door, waiting for Giles, she glanced down at the girl. _Whatever I'm going to do about this, I'd better do it fast._


End file.
